Sonic's Laff-A-Lympics the Movie: Riders of the Remaining Effort/Transcript
(The movie starts at the Moon, still orbiting New Requiem, the E-Series and several Empire ships approached to the Moon, scene switches to the Throne level as Jergun, and Parg Vol were approaching) *'Jergun': My New Lord, we have successfully got the remaining Artifacts. *'Dak': Excellent. But what about the Super Mordecai Mound Hunters or Heroes, was Nate killed after his human vehicle crashed landed? *'Parg Vol': Unfortunately not. But he seems to be in some kind of unconsious state, but his life won't last for now. *(They suddenly heared a beeping sound, showing a Empire like mechanical screen showing a Empire UFO Dropship was heading to New Requiem) *'Dak': I would assume that this ship would destroy the heroes, now lets conquer the Universe. *(The Moon released its giant Empire/Forerunner Technology like engine thrusters, making the Moon fly to the same portal that the glowing star created, along with several Ships) *(Title: Sonic's Laff-A-Lympics the Movie: Riders of the Remaining Effort) *(Scene transition to a hospital with Nate in a bed, and Theo in a chair, waiting. After a few seconds, the scene switches to outside the hospital room.) *'Knuckles': Do you know what is weird, that damn planet called New Requiem had some human priorities. And besides, its a Forerunner planet. *'Sonic': And since when did these fences, hospitals and cars kept on coming from!? *(Nate and Theo walk out of the room) *'Nate': Probably because someone probably came to this badass Forerunner planet before us and the Empire. But who the hell were they? *(Scene switches to Stewie and Brian with the same figures) *'Stewie': So, your serious that you and the rest of your survivors came to New Requiem before us? *'???': Yes, we are! *'Brian': Well, we have 3 questions, who were you guys, how can you possibly got to New Requiem with your remaining recruits, and since when did you make some civilization buildings if it New Requiem was a Forerunner planet? *'???': I don't want to reveal my name yet, okay? *'Brian': Fine, but we still don't know how you got to here or how you make a civilization on New Requiem. *'???': Well, we manage to escape by using an evacuation ship. *(Scene transition to a Ship being chased by 3 Empire Corvettes from Earth) *'???': But we were the only ones to survive from our extinction. After that, we decided to make a new city for our new civilization. *(Scene switches back to Stewie and Brian) *'Stewie': My God, can't believe you made a evacuation over there. *(With the rest) *'Nate': I am glad that my legs have been healed very fast. *(They suddenly noticed a few Empire Warships heading to some direction) *'Sonic': Damn, I thought the Empire left New Requiem. *'Tails': They did, its possible that they send some of their forces to search and destroy us. *'Knuckles': Lets get back to our vehicles already. *(The heroes Scarab, a few cars, and a tank ans they secretly followed the Empire ships without being caught) *'Sonic': Wonder where they are heading. *(They see that the Empire were heading straight to an Forerunner Structure like Citadel) *'Shadow': Why are they going to this citadel? *(The Scarab's console detecting a communication) *'Empire Navigator': This is the communication to the Empire forces on guard of New Requiem. We have encountered several hmans inside this Forerunner Citadel, and our only chance for the Empires' Glory of Evil is to destroy the humans and then conquer the Universe for this day. *'Shadow': Humans in a Forerunner Citadel, that explains what happened last night when we have been having intruders. *'Sonic': Well we have to save these guys before the Empire find them! *(They got to where the Empire troopers are trying to find a way to activate the door) *'Nate': I thought they knew how to open that door. *(The door suddenly opens as they got inside) *'Nate': Never mind. *(They follwed and stalked the Empire as they didn't noticed) *'Sonic': What the hell are they doing now? *(They suddenly see the Empire troopers shooting at something as the Heroes looked closer, they see that th e Empire were fighting against the human civilization) *'Sonic': What the hell is going on? *'Nate': Shh! We have to be quiet! *'Calvin': (Whispers) How are we suppose to save the people then? *'Nate': Try to figure out a way. *(They suddenly see a group of Forerunner Sentinels, killing th troops) *'Thel': I wonder when the Sentinels would show up. *'Theo': Is it safe to go down now? *(The same figures appeared with Stewie and Brian through the Forerunner doorway) *'Sonic': Hey, what are they doing here? And what are those people doing to them? *'Stewie': It's alright, those two manage to show us the same civilization in the Forerunner Citadel. It had something tht shows the hologram of New Requiem. *'Master Chief': The hologram. Must've been the cartographer that is similar to the Old Requiem. *'Nate': Well, all I know is, we need to help these species to save the world. *'Rtas': But the Forerunners have been long gone since about many long millions of years ago. *'Sonic': Shit. Then how can we do this then? *(They got to a area where everything is pitched black. Sonic pushes the activation on a Forerunner console, to see that the area is lighting up, revealing hundreds of Forerunner Key Ships *'Thel': Those ships were Forerunner, the vehicles that we used ever since. *'Master Chief': These ships' cores must of been ied out and we are gonna need some special core power to power up one of the Keyships. *'Thel: (Looks at Master Chief) How would we power one of them up then? *(The gang see an Empire Lich, but it did not attack them as it lands, releasing Amy Gamma, and Omega) *'Sonic': Amy, where have you been? And since when these robots decided to side with you? *'Amy': Sonic, why do I have the Artifact!? (Shows him the Artifact) *'Sonic': What did you expect!? I put it in your pocket because I thought you would know about and I even thought you might not mind. *'Nate' : Calm down! We have to focus. *'Stewie': We got bad news, the Cartographer gives the intell from the Artifact recording. These readings show that the Empire are conquering the Universe and they appeared to be huilding a prototype planet size space colony called the "Burnstar"! *'Shadow': No wonder they went to the ARK. *(The Empire ships continued their attack) *'Sonic': Quickly, we have to get out of this planet! Amy, you get this Lich's power core to one of the Forerunner ships, Shadow, you evacuate the people who were inside this Citadel, Thel and Rtas, you two should activate the Denfense systems to keep the Empire out, and I will find a way to figure out how to pilot the Forerunner ship. *'Nate': Let's go! *(An intense battle scene begins) *(Sonic is seen killing mutiple waves of Empire forces) *(Many laser shots are seen passing by as Matser Chief is shooting the troops) *(Thel and Rtas manage to find a system that activates several Forerunner turrents, releasing a Forerunner laser beam of each one going straight at the Empire ships, destroying them) *(Amy, Gamma, and Omega brought the Power core to th Forerunner Keyship's interior, making the ship go online) *(Nate is seen killing the troops with his gun in his rally car) *(Shadow evacuated the people to the Frerunner Ship) *'Sonic': (communication) Guys, how are we doing? *'Shadow': Doing great, I guess the Empire forces on New Requiem are down for good. (Sees thousands of Forerunner Sentinels approaching to the Keyship) We have some company though *(Scene switches to the control room of the Forerunner Keyship) *'Sonic': Okay, we should be able to find out how to activate it. Now where is the on switch? *'Nate': (communication, car sounds are heard) Uh, Sonic, I'm in a bit of trouble. It seems as if the troops have something similar to rally cars. (Scene switches as Nate is being seen chased by a bunch of troops in rally cars) *(A storm rabbid commander some Newborn Sangheili Storm Zealot armory shoulder pads, a scar with a white pupil and a black eye, and with a few spikes on his head one of the Rally cars communicate Dak, Sledge Rooga and Clone 3 in the hologram transmission) *'???': This is Commander Horol reporting, me and my squad of Empire forces have took control of these human vehicles. *'Dak (Hologram)': Excellent work, now you shall chase that human youngling, an expert of piloting human vehicles, until he falls into the coposing lava. *'Horol': Yes my New Lords. (Ends the hologram transmission) *'Nate': (communication) I think they want me to fall into the lava. (Nate makes a sudden turn near the lava, causing the troops in the cars to fall into it) *(Horol jumps away from the lava by using a Forerunner jeypack, escaping the lava and noticed Nate was driving away) *'Horol': (Communicating the New Lords on hologram) My New Lords, I have some depression news, I couldn't be able to get the human to fall to the lava to be burned and composed, but somehow he knew about this and we ended up falling, but I survived by escaping. *'Sledge (Rooga hologram)': What about your squad inside the human vehicles? *'Horol': they weren't so lucky, they manage to die. (Looks at the skeletons of he dead troopers as their skeleton selves are melting to dust) And now they are being composed. *'Clone 3 (On hologram)': No matter, we will still have victory. *'Dak (On hologram)': So no need to worry, we already have the ships surround the Universe so we shall win. *'Sonic': (communication) Nate, return to where we are. *'Nate': I'm driving there. *(Several Empire Wraiths were approaching Nate's car) *'Nate': (looks at the rear view mirror) Oh shit. (Drives off until he reaches sixth gear) Dammit! I need more gears! *(Scene switches back to the others,) *'Sonic': Come on Nate. Where are you!? *(Nate's car is seen in the distance) *'Nate': Guys, we have to leave this place now! It's not safe! *(They got to the Forerunner Keyship, activate the switch as the Keyship takes off, got thr Rio ugh New Requiem's opening and approached to the glowing star that activates a portal, entering it as the portal disappears) *(Scene switches to th Keyship's interior) *'Nate': (Lays down) That was too damn close. *'Theo': Well, it's not exactly safe up here. *(The Keyship got out of the portal to see the Solar System, very quiet) *'Nate': Huh, I guess no one is here. *(The Empire ships were suddenly visible, several of them) *'Sonic': Damn it, this was a trap! *'Nick': How do they always know where we are!? *'Thel': Because they knew we were going back to Earth! *(The Keyship dodged the laser shots from eah Empire ship and landed on Earth's surface) *'Nick': By the way, who are you? (Points to the still unknown figure) *'???': I'll tell you later. *(They got out of the Keyship, as they see they landed on a rainforest) *'Knuckles': Whoa, this place is beautiful, must've been the rainforest. *(Suddenly, gunfire is heard) *'Nick': The hell was that? *(They came to se what the noise was) *'???': (offscreen) Enemy fire incoming! *'???': (offscreen) Soldier is down! *(They manage to came closer) *'???': Looks like a full blown battle. *(They continued to walk closer) *'???': (offscreen) Kill the humans! Slaughter their lives to death! *(Laser shots are heard as they got to where the war was coming from) *(Blood puddles are seen on the floor) *'Zim': Looks like a very bloody battle too. *'Gumball': But who could've done this!? *(They see several Empire Crawler Tanks, a few Empire Prowlers, and Empire forces, approaching) *'Nate': These bitches are everywhere! *(They runned away as they got to a cliff, down there was an Empire Battle Cruiser, they jumped and crashed landed on the cruiser) *'Nate': Okay, I think this would be the better to use a parachute next time. *'Sonic': Lets just focus, right now we have to find a way to get inside this ship. *'Gumball': What about those guys over there? We have to help them! *'Sonic': First we need to take this ship down. *(They got inside the cruiser) *'Richard': So what do we need to do first? *'Sonic': We have to find the control level of this ship, then we have to find the intell of a hologram map of this ship, and mos of all, get to the location where we could find its power core to destroy. *'Nate': That won't be easy. (Points as more ships are coming) *'Stewie': These Empire forces must be going be at somewhere else for some reason. *(They see that the cruiser and the other Empire ships were heading staight to the Forerunner Relic) *'Master Chief': That was the same type of a Forerunner Relic when it used to be functional to activate a portal to the final home of the Forerunners. *'Thel': True, but according to the Empire Data Logs, it saids something about planning to reprogram the Relic to open a portal to the Underworld. *'Cartman': Did he just say the jackass Empire are planning to reprogram the Relic to open the portal to Hell!? That's insane! *'Nate': Shit. If they get Satan, they'll be impossible to kill. *(They were suddenly encountered by Empire forces) *'Sonic': Alright gang, let's fight! (Holds and reloads his Irken Handy Gun) *'Nate': Way ahead of ya! (Drives in his rally car as Empire troops chase him in their Empire Revenants) *'Sonic': Someone get into the ship so we can help the soldiers! Move, move! *'Master Chief': But how are we suppose to find the ship's control center!? We are already inside this cruiser, plus, it would be far away from the soldiers to fight the troopers. *'Sonic': Just do it. *'Master Chief': Fine. *'Nate': (communication) Sonic, what are you doing? *'Sonic': Me and Master Chief are in the control center of the ship! *(Scene moves to the whole scene of thecontrol center) *'Sonic': Lets see if the logs would tell us how to find the core to self destruct. *'Empre Computer': Permission to show the hologram view point of the core level activated. *'Master Chief': You'd think for a high tech army, they'd have voice control in their ships. *'Empire Computer': Voice control activated. I'm listening. *(Sonic high fives Master Chief) *(The console shows a hologram of the core level inside the Cruiser) *'Sonic': Okay, so we need to get to the motherboard to deactivate the CPU. *'Nate': (Communication) Sonic, you're just saying parts of a PC. *'Sonic': Whatever. *'Master Chief': I don't think thats a CPU, that is an Empire technology ship core, similar to a Forerunner ship technology core. *'Sonic': How will we get down there? *'Master Chief': I think I have an idea. *(They got to several levels as they walk through, killing many of several Empire troopers, and reach to the core that is similar to a Forerunner ship core) *'Sonic': Damn, the Empire must've been using most of the Forerunner technology now, huh? *'Nate': (communication) Sonic, concentrate. *'Sonic': Right. (Deactivates the core) *'Empire Computer': Warning, Core deactivated, preparing to explode in e0 Earth seconds. *'Sonic': Lets get the hell out of here! *(Sonic, Master Chief and the rest got to the hanger bay, hyjack and piloted an Empire Phantom, and land safely as the Cruiser explodes like a blue colored explosion) *'Knuckles': If we destroyed one of the Empire ships, why are the Empire still finding a way to reprogram the Relic to open a portal to Hell? *'Rtas': They must've been working on it. (Checks an Console to see the Empire Data Logs) Unfortunately we are too late. *(The Forerunner Relic got activated, released a beam by opening a portal to the Underworld) *'Cartman': Aw shit, they opened a portal to Hell! *'Sonic': Nate, we need your help. They've opened the portal to Hell. We need you to get there quick! *'Nate': They can't get in. I'm attacking them right now. *(As Nate was using a turrent while destroying a few Empire ships, a Flood Infected Battle Cruiser appears, releasing a few Flood Pods, releasing several Flood Combat Forms) *'Thel': The parasite has returned again! *'Nate': (Attempt to fire at another Empire ship, but a Flood Tank Form damages the turrent) Shit! * Sonic: (Sees the whole Empire fleet entering the portal) God dammit. The Empire already left! *'Nate': (communication) I tried, guys. I'm sorry. *'Sonic': Its alright, try to stay away from the Flood! *'Theo': Unless, we can get into the portal with them. *(Several Flood Combat Forms were approaching, chasing after the Heroes) *(Scene switches to the Underworld, as the Empire fleet approached) *'Jergun': We're here! Finally! Where is Hades? My New Lords? *'Dak': Hades had to be around here somewhere. (Calls for Satan) Hades? Hades? *'Sledge (Rooga)': Hmm, he had to be around here somewhere. *'Clone 3': Perhaps he is in some kind of structure over there. (Points to Satan's Castle) *'Dak: Then we must search for him. *(The Empire New Lords and seeral Empire forces entered the tower) *'Dak': Hades, are you here?' *'Satan': (loud voice) Who are you!? *'Dak': I am Dak! One of the New Empire Lords and leaders. And I am the one who needed yor help for the Empires' Glory of Evil! *'Satan': (normal voice) What the fuck are you talking about? Hey, did I get a reservation for "Empire"? *'Dak': Haven't you know? Ever since the Earth year 2006, we prey for the faith of you so we would become evil before we change into our newborn forms. We even believed the Glory of Evil to ours. *'Satan': Hmm, perhaps I did remember kind've how I helped the true original leader of the Empire and Barranco's father before Barranco becomes the new first lord while Bowser, King Pig, and others becoming new Empire lords. But perhaps I could be able to help you. *(Scene switches back with the Heroes as they kept on killing serveral Flood Forces) *'Theo': There's too many of them! *'Nate': What do you mean!? *(The Flood Cruiser continue to send more of the other several Flood Escape Pods, spreading all over) *'Nate': Holy shit... *(The Shadow of Intent appears, fighting against the Flood Cruiser) *'Rtas': Finally, we have help. *'Nate': For once on these missions. *'Sonic': You act like we lost all of our missions ever. *(The Shadow of Intent fired at the Flood Cruiser shooting out plasma like laser beams, damaging the Flood Carrier) *'Nate': Who is driving that? *'Dewer': (Communication) Its alright, I already led the Shadow of Intent to fight the Flood ship. *'Thel': Good job for rescuing us. *(Everybody get in) *'Nate': They've gotten Satan to help them! *(They got to the portal seeing the Empire with the moon, scene switches to the Moon's Interior, piloted by a Storm Rabbid Commander with Storm Uggoy armory shoulder pads and a helmet, a Prophet with blue prophet clothing and a crown similar to Truth's crown, and a Sangheli Storm Warrior with blue colored armory) *'???': This is Commander Larpaf, reporting along with Prophet of Resort and Deul, reporting for duty. *'Dak': (Communication) Make sure they don't ruin our plans understood? *'Prophet of Resort': Certainly as you say. *'Deul': As long we do things right, our New Lords. *'Dak': (Communication) Excellent. Make sure the Moon is safe. (Ends the communication) *(With the heroes) *'Theo': Can you believe that all this happened in one week? *'Nate': I know. *'Thel': Dak and the other to Empire New Lords weren't t even taking part of the attack. They seem to gone ground. *(Sonic and Rayman and entered a Arbiter Loyalist Dropship, flying straight to Satan's tower) *'Rayman': Its time we marked this as a final fight, by finishing this fight. *'Sonic': True about that. *'Rayman': Unfortunately, it won't be the final time. *'Sonic': I knew that. Right, so what do we need to do? *'Rayman': First, we would eliminate and execute the Empire New Lords and then, execute Hades as well. *'Sonic': Right. Send the orders to the rest. *'Rayman': Of course. (Sending a message and sent it) Alright, I already told the others to deal with the Empire fleet, including the Moon, while the both of us take down the Empire New Lords and Hades alone. *(The dropship approaches to the Tower, Sonic and Rayman manage to got out of the dropship) *'Sonic': Seems abandoned... *'Rayman': This is from when the old Empire was still alive. Wait a minute, that must've belong to Hades. *(They entered the tower, killing several demons and Empiretroopers, they reach to the top to see that the Empire New Lords and Satan modifying a console that appears to be Forerunner technology) *(With the rest) *'Nate': Oh, by the way, we never got to know your name. *(The Hero fleet and Moon with the Empire fleet attacked each other) *'Dak': Soon, we shall have victory. *(Sonic and Rayman appeared with their Irken Handy Guns) *'Rayman': We don't think so. *'Dak': How is this possible!? *(Dak, Sledge Rooga, Clone 3 and Satan looked at Sonic and Rayman) *'Rayman': I believe that this shall be over for now. *'Dak': Over for now, well take care you foolish heroes, we are already creating a planet size colony station called the Burnstar and you cannot stop us from doing so. *'Sonic': Damn, will this be a discussion, or should it be likely a fight!? *'Dak': (Aims his Empire laser riffle at Sonic and Rayman) Perhaps we would rather be sacrafised than leting ourselves be executed. And besides, the Empires' Glory of Evil has begun. And t shall be our victory again. *'Sledge Rooga': So how about you give up, and join us for once. *'Clone 3': Or we can make you our slaves. *'Satan': Or maybe we can torture you two with our bones of doom! *'Sonic': Hmm, I don't think so. (Throws a grenade) *'Dak': (Gasp) What are you doing with that bomb!? *'Rayman': Something we should've done a long time ago! *(Sonic and Rayman escaped the Tower) *'Satan': Well, looks like we are screwed. *(The grenade explodes, desroying the Tower, killing Dak, Sledge Rooga, Clone 3, and Satan, as the Tower is destroyed, Hell was suddenly collapsing, a a part of the ceiling rock fall onto going through the Moon, destroying the Moon into a scrappy pile of junk as the blue explosions appeared, the remaining groups of several Empire ships recued the remnants of the demons and habitants on Hell and escaped) *(The Shadow of Intent goes to the portal) *'Rayman': Come on, we don't want them to forget us by mistake. *(They attempt to reach the portal, but Hell suddenly explodes, scene switches to black, scene changes to see that Rayman and Sonic are hugging each other, then they stopped hugging each other to see they are still in the dropship) *'Rayman': You know what, I don't think we are dead yet. *'Sonic': (Looks at the view as the dropship's docking door as it automatically opens, seeing that they were in the middle of outer space) *'Sonic': Damn it, looks like we are in a middle of space. I guess we are screwed. *'Rayman': Meh, it can't be that bad, its true that we couldn't make it, but look in the bright side, as least our heroic duties are complete. Well sort of complete. The Underworld, the New lords, no more. But I guaranteed that the Empire might make a 3rd come back for sure. *'Sonic': True, but it might take years to return home. (Sigh) Rayman, we might have a while before we return home, or maybe years as well. *'Rayman': (Sigh) I'll guard the docking doors while you pilot the dropship. *'Sonic': Alright. (Goes to the controls of the dropship) *(The dropship flies slowly) *(Scene switches to Earth, as a memorial) *'The President': We thank you all for coming. As you can see, this is a memorial of the heroes who had their deaths never forgotten. *'Tails': Is it possible if Sonic and Rayman are still alive? *'The President': Hard to believe, but, their sacrifice had never been forgotten after the demise of the Empire New Lords, and most of all, putting an end to Satan. *'Thel': Sonic was a fellow, and a greatest of the hero clan. *'Murphy': Yeah, Sonic is cool, even Rayman was cool too, if we could've never forgot them, we would've have them with us. *'The President': Well, its a bit for forgiveness, but a big thanks to all. Thank you all for appreciating the possible sacrifice of Sonic and Rayman. *(Everyone appreciate the thankfulness and left) *(Scene switches to Shadow walking with Silver) *'Silver': Well, what would happen now, things look different without Sonic. *'Shadow': Hopefully, he and Rayman might come back, and they would be still alive for sure. *'Silver': I hope your right. *(Scene moves to the sky to get a clear view of the stars as one of them twinkles, ending the movie) Category:Transcripts